Giant Awakening Ritual
The Giant Awakening Ritual is a ceremony that involves The Four Giants and other important individuals coming together to summon Luna. Because summoning Luna is the main goal of the Lunar Children, this ceremony is one of their most important rituals, and they've been attempting to successfully enact it throughout the majority of the story. Process The ceremony seems to require the following individuals: * The Four Giants * "The Link" - Tyler * "The Mask" - Tenebris Based off what what Jeremy has told players combined with the cryptic images in the video Regiminis (video), the basic process of the ceremony seems to be as follows: * The Link, Tyler, will be captured * The Mask, Tenebris, will be "placed upon him" * Tyler and The Mask will act as a "waypoint" for Luna * The Four Giants will open the way for Luna to enter our world Attempts Below are the various attempts by the Lunar Children to carry out the ritual. The Truth Arc Near the end of The Truth Arc, it seemed as though the ritual was nearing its completion. The Four Giants had been summoned to Youshouldnthavedonethat.net, and Tyler was captured at some point. It is difficult to fully decipher what was transpiring, though, due to the various timelines that were being merged. However, Tyler managed to escape on his own and the players "killed" Tenebris via the Kill Switch. References Below are the various references to the ritual. Regiminis (video) (transcript) Many images from Majora's Mask quickly flash on screen. We see the following: -An image of Tatl with the name 'Rosa' above it. The Harbingers is written below. -An image of Tael with the name 'Ifrit' and 'The children' and the Skull Kid with 'Tenebris' and 'Ifrit' written. -An image of Link playing the Oath to Order with 'The Link' written. -An image of the Stone Tower Giant with the name 'Hank' written. -An image of the Great Bay Giant with the name 'Spencer' written. -An image of the Snowhead Giant with the name 'Alex' written. -An image of the Southern Swamp Giant with the name 'Douglas' written. A clip from Majora's Mask plays of Link entering the moon. Text appears: "The moon shall devour the link. And then give us her kingdom." A faint image of BEN appears over the footage. We then see Link getting pulled into the air as Skull Kid lies on the ground. The name 'Matt Hubris' appears over him. 12/29/16 - Chat with Jeremy AM Jeremy J: Yes, there is a ceremony of sorts. One that requires the four giants, one who is living and the "mask" that is placed upon him. AM Jeremy J: Kevin believes he shall gain much more power from causing this ceremony to unfold and bring about her time. AM Jeremy J: He believes he will make himself the one holding that "mask" AM Jeremy J: But in his state has been blinded from the truth AM Jeremy J: That one has already been chosen AM Jeremy J: He was chosen then and he is chosen now AM Jeremy J: He is chosen everytime no matter how many "times" it comes to pass AM Jeremy J: And there is no "time" in which this changes AM Jeremy J: That one is Tyler AM Jeremy J: But I feel you knew this AM Jeremy J: The ceremony has already occured partially AM Jeremy J: Only due to the ignorance of those involved AM Jeremy J: No need to its use has passed at this point, the knowledge within is muddled with falsehoods. What is true would only make you like me in the end, I promise that is not something to give praise to hahaha. But the ritual occurred in the building where this whole mess started. Tyler has understood what he must do to escape. But I am here now to tell you something AM Jeremy J: Something honestly I am a bit afraid to say, seeing as she can still see what she cant touch haha AM Jeremy J: I told you before you will be given a choice and it is up to you, the ones involved. To finish this little legend. AM Jeremy J: I am not going to go into detail I will be in enough trouble already AM Jeremy J: But that choice will be AM Jeremy J: Will you "turn off the power" so to speak AM Jeremy J: Will you kill it? AM Jeremy J: Tyler while under the control of the "mask" acts as a sort of way point for her from this world. The giants shall then make the way for her to enter(which is and always has been their only true purpose as the giants are not who they inhabbit but beings from long before your time). However those who granted this rite power made these conditions final.